Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control method in a display control apparatus that includes a display device and is capable of communicating with a predetermined device, the display control apparatus, and a storage medium that stores a program executed in the display control apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Multi-functional devices are proposed recently and various types of information are displayed on displays of these devices. Generally printing apparatuses, for example, are provided with a panel unit on which various types of information are displayed.
Portable terminals, such as smartphones, operate in cooperation with a printing apparatus. A technique of synchronizing displays of two apparatuses when these apparatuses operate in cooperation is proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-212044 discloses a method for synchronizing screens of a main terminal and a sub-terminal in the following manner. When a user of the main terminal makes an instruction about a screen display, the main terminal writes information in accordance with the instruction in a common file, and the sub-terminal displays in accordance with the information read from the common file.
In the disclosed technique, the screen display of the sub-terminal is performed in accordance with the screen display of the main terminal. Therefore, if, for example, the main terminal makes the screen of the sub-terminal transition, the display of the main terminal is left unchanged. In this case, there is a case where the screen of the main terminal does not coincide with the screen of the sub-terminal after the screen transition.